


Troll Holes and Fire

by 1000PaperCranes



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Rescue Bots, Transformers: Rescue Bots Academy (Cartoon)
Genre: Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s01e32 The Mystery of Dragon Mountain, Gen, Lessons Learned and Learning Lessons, No Beta: We die like mne
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:09:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23132944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1000PaperCranes/pseuds/1000PaperCranes
Summary: Despite the apparent success of his impromptu dragon simulation, the recruits are still busily exclaiming over the book of Legends and Lore Hoist downloaded onto his study tab.  Heatwave was beginning to think he might have to do something drastic.  Looking for a cooler head, Heatwave calls Chase.  He gets Kade instead.
Relationships: Kade Burns & Heatwave
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Troll Holes and Fire

**Author's Note:**

> I do intend to finish every one of my Transformers stories, but I make no promises about the timeline. Normally, I only post incomplete stories when I'm on a roll and have several chapters stocked up. Unfortunately, computer problems are forcing me to post sooner than I would like in an effort to not lose my work. I am currently rolling on this story and I don't intend it to be long, so there's a good chance it will be complete soon. Feedback tends to speed me up, so let me know what you think, good or bad.

“Monsters, huh…” Kade became deeply thoughtful on the other end of the vidcom. “Did this ogre have a big, spikey club?”

“Not exactly.” Heatwave pondered Kade’s excitedly innocent expression and began to feel sneaky. He shot the human a curious look. “What did you have in mind?”

“Bring up the castle and that King–”

“I though you weren’t good at making up stories?” Heatwave interrupted.

Kade smirked, flicking the extra dog tag around his neck. “Had to learn.”

“I’ll bet Graham loves that.”

Kade snorted hard. “No.” He grinned. Heatwave grinned back. “So anyway,” Kade shifted back to their original conversation, typing into his computer. “If they think the troll is an ogre, don’t correct them.”

An email appeared on Heatwave’s console. Contained within were the pages of a small child’s fantasy books. Illustrated before him was The Smithy of the Seven Heliovoles, The Gladiator and the Glow, How the Amphibicon Lost His Tale, Troll Holes and Fire, The Rustbug and the Three Bolt-Bats, Melvin and the Moon, The Great Heliarc Migration: a True History of Butterflies, Flying Fish, Imagination Station, The Cave of Ten-Billion Electrobats, and Witches Work.

Heatwave recorded Kade’s chatter as his processor stalled on the caucus of fairy tales. He remembered the Heliarc migrations; nothing would compare to the stunning swaths of cybertronic insects overhead, but Kade, or more likely his wife, had captured the phenomenon with surprising beauty. Chase must have told him, or maybe Boulder. Must have told Kade several of the stories, as half of them were clearly Cybertronian in origin. As Heatwave paged quickly through the Cave of Ten Billion Electrobats, he realized none of the stories ended with a giant space monster. It was impossible to know if Kade had made up new endings or if Boulder, obviously, probably, had made up the fairytales entirely. Heatwave had never heard of any of them.

“Earth to Heatwave. Come in Heatwave.”

Heatwave jolted, looking up at Kade, who had clearly been calling him for a while. Impatience sat badly on the human’s face but vanished as Kade snorted into guffaws. Heatwave wondered if he had something on his face, or if it was just his expression that was so funny.

“Har har.” Heatwave tried to move the conversation along by staring grouchily, but Kade just gasped at him, wheezing between each silent, face-reddening rictus of mirth.

Before long, Heatwave found himself infected by his human’s exuberant mood. He and Kade were bad for each other, all this time apart had taught Heatwave as much, but that did little to damage their friendship. If anything, it was strengthened by the distance. Kade had grown into a happy man. Heatwave found himself constantly reaching out to touch that joy, to spend time in the light that Kade poured into the world. Sometimes, he even caused it.

“Alright, _Chuckles_ , get to the point,” Heatwave attempted to growl, but it got a bit caught in his smile.

Kade wiped the strangled tears from his brilliantly pink cheeks, trying to get a grip. “Alright. Alright.” A giggle. “ _Hoo_.” Grey eyes sparkled with unshed laughter when they met Heatwave’s optics. “I’m okay. Just don’t make that face again.”

Which of course, Heatwave immediately did, involuntarily and _spectacularly_.

Kade roared, collapsing on his console.

They were going to be here a while.

Heatwave grinned to himself, feeling powerful and benign. This was what life was really about: watching your best friend dissolve into a cackling puddle halfway through the workday.


End file.
